cosmic_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Academy Wiki
Welcome to the Cosmic Academy Wiki An online roleplay group based on a fantasy school full of students and professors of different powers! Here you'll find information about joining, available powers and more! The wiki and its contents are written and created by Ulysses Maurer, head admin. What is The Cosmic Academy? In-universe, The Cosmic Academy is a roleplay that takes place on Earth in the year 2032. It involves both alternate history and strange occurrences in the future, but there are a few basic differences one can remember. There is a small set of genes present in all sapient life forms relating to the development of the brain. This tiny aspect of development through most of history has been negative in the vast majority of life forms, but on rare occasions has turned out positive. This gene sequence can have twenty-six different variations, each one able to result in a telekinetic manipulation of certain universal aspects or forces. These range from classic fantasy elements such as Fire or Water, to more obscure ones such as Grave or Network, even to silly yet just-as-powerful ones such as Paper or Chocolate. These powers are called kineses, or kinesis in singular. Those who possess them are officially called controllers, but oftentimes just referred to as kinesics. While other forms of magic do exist, kineses tend to be simultaneously the most powerful, though also the most specific in their limits of what they can influence. It is also believed that one's soul has a part to play in the type and power of one's abilities, though little has been able to prove this to the larger scientific community. Through human history, the people who have had a kinesis are very small. Only a fraction of the population which has a kinesis actually discovers it, and only a fraction of them get to use it for great things - in most societies across the world, such seemingly-magical abilities were viewed as witchcraft, or the work of evil spirits. Humans were not alone on this world, nor in their possession of supernatural abilities. Angels and demons have both been present on Earth for ages, generally castouts or forsakers of the particular heaven or hell from which they came. Animalistic humanoids such as centaurs, dragonborn, nekos and furries of all kinds were first born out of strange occult rituals and magical experiments. Viewed as horrific abominations by humans, and even by each other, different species banded together into their own smaller societies. Elves and Orcs emerged through similar means, believed to be physical manifestation of positive and negative spirits. Many of these species were physically superior to humans, and should have been able to conquer them, if not for the sheer learning capability of humans. Their technology developed faster and they were able to claim dominion over the world, crowding out other races until they only existed in isolated, unknown pockets. This is also reflected in their potential with their kineses. Humans controllers tend to be better with their kineses than controllers of the other races. (This is also how we balance stuff; other races can get wings and innate magic and so on, but humans start off in the RP with a better control and capacity with their kinesis.) Trolls, vampires and werewolves were usually the result of heavily-cursed humans. while slimes... Well, nobody really knows where slimes came from. Not even themselves, since their societies were generally illiterate and passed knowledge down through oral tradition - oral tradition which has been annihilated in crusades against them by a religion called the Church of the Flame. The Church of the Flame first emerged around 300 AD in Germanic areas, though traditions which contributed to the building of the faith such as Christianity and obscure Chinese beliefs extend back even further. Among Western religions, they were notable due to their long-standing acceptance and even praise of controllers as having powers gifted by "The Flame" where other monotheistic faiths denounced them as practitioners of witchcraft. They have long waged crusades against foes of all sorts, from innocent tribespeople who weren't of their faith, to hordes of destructive demons. These crusades even carry on in the modern day, largely against the Fomorians, a demonic kingdom which has seized control over Ireland. Most followers of the religion are casuals, but the hardcore members will take on a more medieval lifestyle. (What I'm getting at is that if your character uses medieval weaponry instead of modern guns like a sane person, consider having them as part of this religion.) Controllers for most of history have been quite obscure, but it seems that their growth is exponential; more of them were born with the Industrial Revolution wherein birth rates increased, but again, most did not discover their powers and those who did were generally lynched. Secret projects involving them existed as early as the First World War, and reclusive intellectual institutions such as Zen University were built in the 1960s. Hints to the common of people of controllers' existence started coming to light in the late 2010s when some losers on the Internet created a roleplay based on them. However, controllers didn't start really showing up in mainstream culture, alongside the non-human races, until the early 2020s. The gene sequence responsible for kineses, in all sapient races, had been exponentially increasing as positive with each generation. It was very small at first, but very quickly with the coming end of the millennium, rates of kineses among the newborn were as high as 3%, and as high as 5% among those born in the early 2010s. Most of these controllers discovered their powers in their late teens or early adulthood, and with the Internet, their existence quickly spread and was made known. Reaction has been variable; most thought that they were just a myth part of that nonsensical Church of the Flame's beliefs. Society still hasn't quite adapted, and different ideologies have different opinions on the matter. Most of society still views controllers with fear and distrust, and most communities discriminate against them. Hate crimes would be common if controllers weren't able to fight back with, you know, supernatural powers. The roleplay is set in 2032. Technology has advanced as far as one would expect, but not hitting Futurama levels or anything. Certain small groups may have access to higher amounts of technology, to the point that cyborgs are a thing, albeit rare in-universe. Nobody can say for certain if they really have free will or if it's only simulated. The Cosmic Academy is a university based in the United States of America, in the state of Kentucky. Controllers find their way to this school one way or another, usually for two common purposes: a safe environment, and kinesic learning. Here you will find all sorts. Most attendants are students, who come to harness and improve their craft while making connections and friendships with other controllers. Professors, masters of their craft who hold lessons, run clubs and pass their wisdom and experience on to the new generation - sometimes with teachers-in-training to help. Security members keep watch over the campus, committed to defending the school against invaders and breaking up excessive fights. Nurses cure the ill, heal the wounded and even resurrect the freshly-dead with intact corpses. Library workers tend to the vast collection of arcane literature, while the coaches call them nerds and keep practicing their dunks. Chefs cook the delicious food and desserts for the cafe, while janitors clean up the messes - sometimes from soda spills, sometimes blood from out-of-control battles. A team of blacksmiths forge new pieces of armour and weaponry, while more practical people not stuck in the 1400s work in the IT labs on useful gadgets. Religious fanatics fulfil the will of their god, whether by punishing sinners, harming themselves in repentance of sins, or converting the open-minded with peaceful Sunday sermons - Meanwhile, cultists hold darker rites in the chapel's basement the night before. All of this is watched over by a heartless headmaster and his AI helper bot who's caught in a glitch to obsessively do laundry. With their own backstories, personalities and unique abilities, characters are played by friendly, literate roleplayers who will help you get involved! At the moment, we're set up in a Facebook group. All are welcome to join. Just to make sure you're literate and have decent spelling/grammar. Once in, message an admin and you'll be added to our out-of-character discussion where people chat and will be fully willing to help you set up your character(s)! Submit a bio, and if approved, you'll be added to one of the two campuses or both. Then you can start roleplaying! Essentials for Beginners NOOBS CLICK HERE Rules page here! Different kinesis options here! Different species options here! Character template! Some notes about sparring. Details on the campus. Details on the garden. Specifics Holy Unholy The Afterlife T̵̙̭̖̲͗͌̓ͅH̰͙̱̑ͨ̎̀́̇͘Ĕ̅ͪ̈́ͤ͆͟ ̮̳͔Ȩ̍N̰̜͂̈́̐̍ͫͅD̘̜͙ͭ͌͛̋̂ Assorted Lore Pages The Church of the Flame Fomorians Ex Obumbratio Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse